When Esme and Carlisle Are Gone
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: I sat with Alice as she suddenly froze. She grinned wickedly. “Jasper, does your army uniform still fit?” “Yes, why?” I questioned skeptically. “Because, I see you robbing the army.”


**This is the story that goes with the OTHER story, The Bet, written by me, Tiffany (Sapphire Mizu) and my friend Madison, (MaddsLovesTwilight). **

**This is what happens when Jasper steals the army tanks, and his POV of the first chapter of The Bet. Go read that too, please, to completely understand. **

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sat with Alice as she suddenly froze. She grinned wickedly. "Jasper, does your army uniform still fit?"

"Yes, why?" I questioned skeptically.

"Because, I see you robbing the army."

* * *

Recalling, I stood in front of the army's weaponry, waiting for the perfect timing.. Checking my surroundings, I noticed that there were tons of cameras. I took a handful of pebbles. Measuring the bull's eye to launch them with my supernatural strength and eyesight, I flicked each pebble with inhuman velocity. Smashing each one of them, the glass tinkled as it hit the floor. I silenced the soldiers, so they wouldn't shoot me or see me, silently thanking my extra-ability. I bolted in, nearly ripping the metal doors off their hinges. I saw the tanks lined with a dozen others.

Randomly choosing the ones nearest to the doors, I took three of them. Placing one on each of my hand and balancing one atop of my head, I ran the speed of lightning to the mountain top that we agreed to meet upon. I crossed the country all the way to the Olympic Peninsula.

Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were there. I heaved the massive tanks off me, not altered by the distance or the weight.. Emmett draped his arm around my shoulders. Excitement littered the air.

"Wow these are awesome. I don't think the Army will try to kill us for stealing three tanks. Ready to get your butt kicked?" As usual, Emmett had his joking bravado on.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Edward you want to bet with us? I couldn't risk Esme and Carlisle hearing me. Within minutes, he arrived with Bella on his back. Bella was enjoying herself by looking at the magnificent scene. Her amazement dissolved as Emmett impatiently roared for us to start. Edward leaded Bella toward Alice and the other two tanks. Edward explained the bet being about who could throw the farthest. Alice proudly predicted that there was not a human in miles, then teased jokingly at Bella's current state, human.

I stepped up. I dramatically swooped down and grabbed it with my hand, showing off for my Alice. She grinned happily. Bella interrupted me. "Jasper, how did you get three army tanks?" She hesitantly asked. Her uncertainty poisoned the happy atmosphere.

"I have my ways." I replied, shrugging, fighting a smile. I estimated about how far I could throw it. I positioned myself, then dunked the hunk of metal down the cliff with as much force as my vamp powers could allow. I smirked, satisfied as it flew way, way, way out into the sky. With my Super-hearing, I heard it crash in the horizon. I stood by Alice, swinging my arm to signal Edward forward.

Edward pecked Bella on top of her head. I was slightly worried; Edward was always Mr. Perfect. I banished the thought before Edward would ever dream of hearing it. Edward pulled the second tank with one arm, giving a wink to Bella. Unlike what I did, he took a couple of steps back. Obviously, Edward used his cheetah speed over his less-than-Emmett strength. He hurled it into the air, letting it sail. When he stepped back, revealing a very stunned Bella, he hugged Bella. I coughed loudly to hide my laugh.

"What do you think?" He checked her face.

"I think that was remarkable. You have to teach me that in a hundred years…." He chuckled at her reply.

Emmett crowed, "My turn!" and separated himself from Rosalie, who came to stand by us. She gave Bella an unexpected beatific smile. She timidly returned the look. Rose's eagerness smothered me.

Seeing Emmett causally strolling to the last dark green tank, he made a huge show. Squeezing his eyes shut, grunting painfully was his script. Bella giggled at his silliness. He gave a playfully mocking grin as he tossed tank in the air a few times; I ignored his cockiness.

Building momentum, he twirled around as he kept his grip on the tank. I felt Alice freeze beside me. In a flash, her worry nearly choked me.

"Watch out!" Alice screamed, snatching me and tossing me into the soft grass. Edward pulled Bella out of the way. The sudden movement startled Bella. Just then, Emmett catapulted the huge tank. The force slammed into him and thrusted him about seven yards into the dirt where we stood just milliseconds ago.

I peeked over Alice, who was draped across me. We quickly stood up as I tried to ignore Bella's blush. Emmett leaped out, brushing the dirt out of his head. I stared at him, unsurprised. Emmett was guffawing raucously, that was until we heard a crash.

Emmett's laughter ceased.

Edward had Bella get on his back quickly while we all raced toward the house. Edward beat me by three feet; I mourned.

"It's partly Bella's fault, your blood…plus all of your emotions." I made excuses, which were half-true Edward raised his eyebrows. "It's partly true." I repeated. The South Wall was in ruins. I saw Esme frantically circle her house over and over again. Emmett's tank stood in the middle of it, settled firmly in glass. She glared, enraged at us; I cringed. This was the first time I had ever seen her so mad.

"Who did it?" Her voice was scooped up the musical staff into the high frequency area. Her eyes were beyond furious. I sensed fear throughout the room, especially from Emmett.

We all decided to throw Emmett to the dogs, "Emmett did it!" We all pointed at his slightly quivering figure. He winced.

"Gee thanks guys." He muttered. I dashed upstairs, refusing to be taken part in this. The last thing I heard was Esme murdering Emmett with harsh words.

* * *

**So please read our other story, The Bet, and REVIEW! (Because you know you want to)**


End file.
